


The Parcel

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amazon Prime Delivery driver au, Customer! Mika, Delivery Driver! Max, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: A wonderful Mika/Max fanfiction, just for Jae!
Relationships: Mika Penniman/Max Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Parcel

The tires of Max’s grungy delivery van squealed as he drifted around the corner onto the little street the next customer lived. A smaller car swerves to avoid him and beeped their horn angrily. Max heartily held his middle finger aloft at the driver, before continuing towards the house.

The house was fairly small, and matched the other homes on the street. The only difference was the customers house had a large paddling pool, overflowing with gnomes. There were big gnomes, small gnomes, left gnomes, right gnomes and in the middle, an elephant statue with a fez perched jauntily on its head. 

The number nailed next to the door proclaimed the house to be number 69. 

Max knocked on the door smartly. It took a few minutes before the door opened. The man behind the door was astronomically tall with a head of messy curls. He was wearing bright purple flared trousers with a lime green belt and a yellow crop top. 

Max pointed at the number 69 on the wall.  
“Nice” he sniggered. 

The customer glanced at the number, and then looked back at Max. 

“I chose this house number specifically.” He nodded. 

Max suddenly remembered that he had a job, and grabbed a clipboard from his coat pocket. 

“Is your name Mr Michael Penniman?” He asked, reading off the board.

“Yes, but people tend to call me ‘Mika’”

“I have a rather large parcel for you in the van. I believe it is-“ Max glanced down at the clipboard.  
“A cubic metre of ping pong balls” 

“Finally! Ive been waiting” Mika cheered.  
“Its amazon prime, same day delivery” Max responded, a little offended. “You ordered these 2 hours ago” Was this man insulting his delivering abilities?

“I didnt say I had been waiting long” Mika pointed out. 

“Why do you want a cubic metre of ping pong balls anyway?” Max asked, a little disgruntled. 

“Because i like balls” Mika responded cheerfully. 

Max returned to the van and opened ip the back. The bag of balls took up nearly all the space in the back, so Max grabbed a vague corner and pulled. 

Max dragged the bag through the front garden and towards the house. Mika was watching him and admiring his scrawny ass arms. 

“Here are your balls” Max said, handing the corner to Mika. 

“Thank you” Mika said. “Do you want to see them?” 

“I would love to! I love balls too!” Max responded gleefully. 

Mika turned into the house, dragging the bag of balls behind him. Max followed him closely, until he reached Mika's living room. Mika tore open the bag, spilling balls all over the room.

Max waded across the room, waist height in the balls. 

“Mika, is this not too many balls?”  
“You can never have to many balls, Max” Mika insisted. Max shrugged. 

“I suppose thats true, the more the better.” 

Mika began to throw the balls at Max. Most of them missed, because Mika is shit at sports, but eventually, one of them bounced off Max’s nose. 

“Mika-“ he complained but was interrupted by a loud hiccup. 

“Max, do you have hiccups?” Mika laughed, holding the ping pong ball he was about to throw in his hand.

“HIC” 

“Do you need a glass of water or something?” Mika asked, dropping the balls.  
“No tha-HIC” Max was once again interrupted by his hiccups.

“Or, i have another idea” Mika said, wading through the balls towards Max. 

Whats tha-HIC” 

Mika sat down next to Max and rest his hand on Max’s cheek. Max closed his eyes as his and Mika’s lips met. It was like fireworks exploding behind his eyelids. He wrapped one hand in Mika’s hair and tugged gently on his curls. Mika And Max had only known each-other for a few hours, and Max was the delivery guy that brought him his ping pong balls, but Mika knew, that whatever they had between them would never be the same again.


End file.
